


Inside her you'll find sanctuary

by PrimalScream



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: He wants something from her





	Inside her you'll find sanctuary

He leads her up four flights of stairs in an abandoned warehouse just inside the district they’ve recently secured. When they reach the top of the stairs she sees a thick pallet made out of four or five different blankets. When she turns confused eyes on him he pulls her back against his chest, his mouth hovering close to her ear. “I’d very much like to hear your pleasure, and I’m aware that we don’t have that luxury where we are. I thought some privacy was in order.” His hands slide down her back before coming around her waist and slipping down between her legs. He cups her in his hand and she rocks her hips down with a breathless sigh.

He strips them both quickly before lying her back against the soft bedding. He kisses her gently, his teeth nipping at her upper lip. His hands cup her breasts, his fingers sliding over her nipples, pulling at them before rolling them between his fingers. She moans, her back arching arousal sluicing through her, making her feel like she's wrapped in honey. 

He tongues at her nipples, tickling briefly before sucking them into his mouth. His sharp teeth nip at her and she gasps, her hand stroking his neck, holding him in place as she arches under him. His hand slides slowly down her stomach, his fingers trailing gently through the hair covering her. He rubs over her outer lips, petting her, teasing her with soft strokes. His middle finger circles her clit, never touching it directly. A single finger slides down the center of her, parting her. She cants her hips trying to get him where she needs him. He moves down and slips easily inside her. She moans, her body rocking down against his hand.

“Always so wet for me.” He murmurs against her throat. “I want something from you.” His voice is warm and soft, the underlying growl sending a shiver down her spine.

“Anything.”

He slides another finger into her, fucking her slowly, “I want this,” He grinds his heel into her clit, his fingers reaching, “over my mouth.” 

Just the idea of it makes her moan. She nods her head, her legs falling open as he crawls down her body. He licks down the crease of her thigh, so close and so far away from where she needs him. He scrapes his teeth down the sensitive thin skin, sucks a mark behind her knee. He pricks the delicate skin high up on the inside, just enough to raise a few drops of blood that he licks up. She shivers at the sting of it, all but begs him to taste her. 

She loves the way he touches her, reverently at first. And later demanding and hungry, the gentleness gone as he takes her apart expertly. He’d been reluctant in the beginning, afraid of harming her accidentally. She continued to encourage him, continued to ask for more, to demand more and he’d been eager to give it to her. She will never get enough of the greedy way he takes everything she gives him.

She’s drawn out of her thoughts by the feel of his tongue finally sliding over clit. She cries out, clutching at his head, her palms skid over his scalp as she shivers. He makes her feel so good, languid and loose, her body suffused with the most exquisite pleasure. His mere presence sends fire through her blood and wetness pooling between her legs, he doesn’t even have to touch her first. She’s always so ready for him, so eager. Maybe she should be embarrassed by how desperately she wants him, maybe she should be ashamed, but she isn’t. 

He licks over her quickly, vibrating her clit before working his way down, his tongue siding inside her, fucking in and out slowly. She pushes back against him as pleasure courses through her. Her whole body is lit up. She starts to shake, her thighs clenching around his head and then he’s gone, pulling away and lying on his back, pulling her over him. She gets to her knees and he helps her position herself with her legs on either side of his head. 

She feels herself flush at the position. She’s so open and exposed to him but the hungry way he looks at her soothes whatever misgivings she might have felt. She lowers herself slowly until she feels the first gentle stroke of his tongue right down the middle of her. “Oh.” Her head falls back with a moan. She shivers as he does it again and again. One long swipe after another along the open center of her. Her hips start to rock, her knees slipping until she’s pressed firmly against him. She feels him moan against her, the vibration sending a fresh wave of heat right through her and she cries out. 

His hands slide over her thighs, his fingers rubbing and pressing at the muscles before moving up over her stomach to cup her breasts. His thumbs brush back and forth over her nipples, until suddenly he pinches them hard. 

“Yes.” She grits out just as his tongue pushes into her. She rocks against him, her body wracked with one hard shudder after another. His tongue is fucking up into her, his finger pinching and pulling at her nipples and she’s so fucking close already and then she feels his tongue elongating. 

“Oh god. Is that...are you…” She gasps at the feel of his tongue opening. Her whole body shudders above him as it expands inside her, stretching her, rubbing at her from every angle and she feels every single ridge of it. He keeps it curled in, in the shape of fist as he begins to fuck her with it. His rhythm is hard and fast and she falls forward, her hands smacking against the wall. She's never felt anything like it. It's pulsing hotly inside her, the pleasure so intense she can’t make a sound as she rides him. 

She’s never felt so full, so stretched. The hard unforgiving pressure is relentless as it presses against her inner walls making them quiver. She hears a low rumble from him and it vibrates his tongue. She nearly screams as another shudder works it way through her. She starts to bounce on his tongue just like she would if it was his cock, not cognizant of anything but needing more. She leans backward, her hands on his stomach as she lifts and lowers herself. His hands come around her waist and he lifts her just a few inches. He fucks her at lightening speed. She can’t catch her breath, she feels herself getting wetter with every second. She’s so full of him, _god, it feels so fucking good._ When she looks down she sees herself leaking down onto his face and it shouldn’t turn her on but it does. His eyes are wide open, his gaze hot as he watches her.

He starts a twisting, thrusting rhythm that steals her breath. She lets him take her weight in his hands. She can't think, her legs are shaking, her whole body trembling. Pleasure thrums through her. Her nipples are pulled so tight they're almost painful. He changes the angle just slightly. “Oh, fuck, right there. Fuck me, fuck me.” She demands as he pushes into her with powerful soul shattering thrusts. She lets her head drop back, broken, half sobbing moans that she can't control breaking free.

She feels it coming like a tidal wave. Her whole body goes tight, shaking uncontrollably, her breath stuttering out and then she locks down on him, one hard convulsion after another as she wails his name. Her body is out of her control as she writhes on top of him. Her vision goes white and she's dizzy with sensation,covered in goosebumps. Eventually she hears the wet sound of him pulling his tongue back, and then it’s just short soft swipes cleaning her, gentling her. He lowers her until she’s resting on his chest, her head buried in his neck as she tries to catch her breath. 

“I can’t feel my legs.”

She hears a short laugh as his hands stroke over her back. She takes a few minutes to regain her bearings before she slides down his body, her mouth licking and sucking at his neck, his chest, over the corded muscles in his stomach. His hands pet her hair, his eyes watching her as she licks across his nipple. He hums, one corner of his mouth turning up in a half smile. His cock rubs against her pussy and as much as she wants him inside her, she wants something else first. She keeps moving down, sucking at his hipbone, rimming his belly button, her teeth scraping his skin. He hisses above her, his body twitching. Further down she goes until she’s tonguing at the base of his cock. She licks over his balls and he moans, his hips pressing up.

She takes his cock in her hand, her fingers rubbing over him. He’s so hard, his foreskin pulled back, his cock head fully exposed as she strokes him slowly. She watches his eyes slip closed, his mouth opening with short huffing breaths. She holds him steady and licks over the tip. His hand shoots out and he covers himself as he shakes his head. Their eyes meet, she can see how much he wants it even as he denies her. 

“Why not?”

“If I lose myself I could…” He trails off, not willing to put voice to what she assumes is his worst fear.

“You won’t.” She licks at the base of him where his hand isn’t covering. His eyelashes flutter briefly before snapping open again. 

“You don’t know that. _I_ don’t know that. I can’t risk it.” He starts to reach for her but she swallows him down instead. His whole body shudders, a deep groan working its way out of him. His hands slam down on the bedding next to his hips. He curls his fingers into the cloth, and holds tight, his back arching sharply with a choked breath.

She hollows her cheeks and pulls up tonguing at the head, she hears him gasp and when she looks up she’s stuck by how incredibly ethereal he looks. Most people look at him and see a monster, she looks at him and sees a god worthy of her worship. She wants to bring him the same earth shattering pleasure he’s brought to her. She wants to show him how she feels knowing that she will never be able to tell him with words. He’ll never accept them, and she knows he doesn’t want them. 

Taking one of his hands in hers, she puts it on the back of her head and curls his fingers in her hair. He lifts his head and her clit throbs at the naked want on his face. His mouth is slack with pleasure, his eyes darker than normal, she wants him so much it should scare her. She holds his gaze and takes him down again slowly, once inch at a time until her mouth meets her fist. She bobs her head quickly, her tongue swirling, licking up over the tip on each stroke. She tongues at the bundle of nerves under the head and his back arches, he pushes deeper into her mouth and she hums around him, vocalizing her approval.

“Sancta mater Dei.”

She nearly misses it he mutters it so softly.

His fingers tighten in her hair and she moans. His body jerks, his cock twitching in her mouth. She settles in and works him over varying her rhythm and the level of suction until eventually his hips are lifting in counter to her and both of his hands are buried in her hair taking what he wants. 

He’s finally out of his head, forgotten himself with the pleasure she’s giving him and she can’t take her eyes off of him. He is truly magnificent, he’s nearly glowing, a continuous low level growl that makes her stomach flip over with arousal. His head is tipped back, eyes closed. His hands tighten on her head, his hips shove up fast the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat, she swallows and tries to take all of him. Her gag reflex engages and he pulls free immediately, an apology on his lips before she can wave off his concerns.

She sucks him back down quickly before he can even think about stopping. She breathes through her nose, takes him into her throat until there’s no air left. She swallows around him and he sucks in a sharp breath. She feels a fine tremor running through him, his hands where they’re holding her head are shaking, his hips twitching under her. Suddenly she’s on her back and he’s rising over her, his cock slamming home in one powerful thrust. She arches, a whine issuing forth at the thick, hot feel of his cock filling her. 

He nuzzles under her ear, his tongue licking at her pulse point. She turns her head submissively letting him scent her. He sucks at her, his teeth scraping, but he never breaks the skin. He moves slowly, his hand lifting her leg behind the knee, he slides even deeper before pulling all the way out. He fucks her languidly, as if they have all the time in the world to do nothing but this. Long slide out, grinding press in, circles of his hips and then out once more. God the way he makes her feel. Every part of her is tingling, she’s so wet she can feel it sliding out of her, sliding down the crack of her ass. 

Eventually he speeds up, her legs wrapping around his waist, his tongue laving her nipples, the sharp nip of his teeth keeping her on the edge. He fucks her hard, his thrusts moving the entire pallet across the floor, his face buried in her neck. She knows the language is Latin, but she doesn’t understand the words he’s whispering into her skin, _Omnia volo. For tibi, ego sum infirma_.

He rears up, his hands opening her thighs wide so he can watch himself slide in and out of her body. His face is pulled tight with need, his mouth open and panting. As much as she loved having his tongue inside her, this is better, his hard cock twitching and swelling inside her, his face a desperate mask of want as he looks at her. His hand comes around, his thumb flicking quickly over her clit. She doesn’t need it, she’d have gotten there without out it but she sure as hell appreciates it. Her heartbeat is pounding in her ears and she can feel herself start to clench around him. She lets herself go, her nails raking down his chest as she cries out. She undulates under him, her body bowing as she comes on his cock, bathing him in wet heat. He gets his hands under him, his body hovering over hers. Her fingers traces his features softly, he shudders as his eyes slip closed. He grinds into her, tight little figure eights and then she feels him pulse and swell inside her. She squeezes around him and he moans harshly, his head dropping between his shoulders as he continues to fuck into her, his hips working in tiny twitches until he finally stills. 

He moves to the side and pulls her body against his, his face buried in her hair. He covers them with a blanket and he lets her rest. Later she rides him slowly, barely moving, nothing but the gentle rock of her hips against his, his hands in her hair as they trade wet kisses back and forth. She wishes they could stay cocooned here forever. He promises her they'll come back as often as they can.


End file.
